


Виновники

by Dragon_Air



Series: Ради мира [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: Хаширама наивно верит: потеряно еще не все. Тобирама понимает: Мадара для мира потерян, и оставить его таким — потерять мир.





	1. Лист

      — Как думаешь, Мадара, каким должен быть символ деревни?  
      В резиденцию Хокаге Мадара пришел с отчетами, и Хаширама, пораженный хмуростью друга, — еще большей, чем всегда — пытается его растормошить. Да и тема насущная, а один из основателей селения имеет полное право выбирать ему символ так же, как и давать имя.  
      — Мне все равно, — безучастно отзывается Мадара, и Хаширама едва заметно сникает: в последнее время друг как-то слишком замкнут.  
      Или уже не друг?.. Союзник, товарищ по оружию — но друг ли?  
      — Ну, знаешь, как гербы у кланов, — талдычит о своем Хаширама, натягивая улыбку. — Что-нибудь говорящее, связанное с названием. Кстати, у Учиха отличное сочетание, — подмигивает он, но в ответ получает то же:  
      — Мне все равно.  
      Мадара кладет на стол отчеты и идет к двери, которая открывается прямо перед его носом. Намеревавшийся войти Тобирама замирает на пороге, напряженно всматриваясь в Учиху, но тот не реагирует никак. Не награждает и взглядом — просто проходит мимо.  
      И это настораживает еще больше.  
      Хаширама задумчиво смотрит Мадаре вслед. Где же он просчитался? В чем провинился? Когда допустил ошибку и что сделал не так? И чем заняты мысли дорогого друга, который медленно, но верно перестает им быть?  
      Один только вид Тобирамы услужливо напоминает: Изуна. Они упустили Изуну.  
      Но когда деревня начинала строиться, так сильно Мадара по брату не тосковал. Казалось, что он смирился с его потерей, хоть и боль от нее никуда не делась.  
      Тогда что? Может, дело в должности Хокаге?..  
      — Ну ладно, — отмахивается Хаширама от назойливых мыслей и совершает очередную ошибку. — Уверен, ты нас слышал. Что скажешь, Тобирама? Есть предложения?  
      Совет Тобирамы короток, лаконичен и гениально прост. Лист.  
      И Хаширама воодушевляется — это же именно то, что нужно! И Мадаре должно понравиться.  
      Как ни странно, название деревни совсем не отторгает Тобираму (учитывая то, кто его придумал), и со всем своим специфическим энтузиазмом — до предела серьезным и прагматичным — он вовлекается в работу над символом. Будто это и впрямь государственной важности дело.  
      Спустя пару недель Хаширама гордо протягивает Мадаре повязку с металлической пластиной, увенчанной листом.  
      — Мы тут подумали, что все шиноби деревни должны носить ее в знак своей принадлежности к Конохе. Как тебе?  
      — Мне все равно. — Хаширама вздрагивает, когда слышит это вновь. Он уже давно ничего другого от Мадары не слышит.  
      Но, несмотря на напускное безразличие, Мадара на секунду замирает и осторожно, с едва уловимым трепетом, принимает повязку, рассматривая причудливый узор листа, который так сразу и не примешь за лист, если тебе не подскажут.  
      И глядя на такого Мадару, Хаширама наивно верит: потеряно еще не все.  
      И опять ошибается. И догадывается об этом сам, ведь щемящее чувство никуда не девается из груди. Он по-прежнему что-то упускает и никак не уразумеет, что.  
      А вскоре надевший повязку Мадара едва не развязывает с Камнем войну. Мадара, всей душой стремящийся избавить мир от войн. Хаширама не понимает этого поступка. Он не понимает этого потому, что не понимает всю силу мечты Мадары.  
      Но он понимает, что упущение то — все-таки Изуна и есть.  
      Ведь в детстве, когда к Мадаре было еще применительно слово «друг», Хаширама мечтал о всеобщем благе, а Мадара — о благе родных. Мадара мечтал не столько о деревне, сколько о благополучии последнего брата в ней. Но брат не дожил до мира, и мир для Мадары умер вместе с ним.  
      И стоит Хашираме это осознать, как Тобирама тоже начинает странно себя вести. Тобирама много пребывает в задумчивости и углубляется в себя, но он — не Мадара, и его удается разговорить.  
      Хаширама ужасается хладнокровию брата, создающего Эдо Тенсей, но переубедить его он не в силах. Да особо и не пытается — так, привычно ворчит по велению моральных принципов, которые вскоре уснут.  
      Потому что Хашираме стыдно видеть одинокого Мадару, потерявшего по его вине брата, и оставаться при своем живом. Тобираму, конечно, из-за этого не убьешь, но никто не способен заменить брата. Даже некогда друг.  
      Быть может, хоть так удастся восполнить потерю Мадары и сохранить мир.  
Мадара и впрямь интересуется этой техникой, и даже участвует в ее разработке (как правило, добывает материал),— но интерес его затухает так же быстро, как и моральные принципы Хаширамы.  
      Ожившему трупу живым человеком не быть.  
      И тогда Хаширама в полной мере осознает: так же, как упустил его брата, он упускает Мадару. И не может ничего изменить.  
      И уход Мадары кажется вполне закономерным, как бы сильно он по Хашираме ни бил.  
      Этот уход ударяет и по самой деревне, пусть и люди, ее населяющие, с облегчением выдыхают. Деревня жила своими создателями, жила их детской мечтой — общей; и Хаширама в кои-то веки оказывается прав, говоря, что без Мадары ему не справиться.  
      И Коноха согласна. Без одного из создателей, который дал ей огонь и имя, она резко пустеет, становится чуждой и начинает гаснуть, едва появившись на свет.  
      Теперь Хаширама упускает деревню, а вместе с ней — и свою мечту.  
      Когда его клинок проходит через Мадару, Хаширама пустеет подобно своей деревне, с которой окончательно теряет связь.  
      Потому что деревня — своя. И мечта — своя. И ничто — не «наше».  
      А груз нести за все это надо, как за двоих.  
      Чуть позже Тобирама, в поведении которого неуловимо меняется что-то, отдает ему найденную у Мадары повязку.  
      С символом Листа.


	2. Причина

      В том, что Мадара — самонадеянный напыщенный гордец, не сомневаются многие. В том, что весь клан Учиха такой, многие не сомневаются с легкой подачи Тобирамы, который был среди многих первым.  
      Но Тобирама был первым, кто понял, как сильно дорожит узами ненавистный клан. И Мадара среди клана был первым, кто этими узами дорожил.  
      Мнение о нем Тобирама так-то и не менял; Учиха Мадара — самонадеянный напыщенный гордец. Гордец, который любил брата сильнее, чем весь вместе взятый мир.  
      Тобирама понял, как сильно Учиха дорожат узами лишь тогда, когда сам разорвал узы братьев, убив одного из них. В тот день Тобирама впервые услышал в голосе самонадеянного Учиха Мадары отчаяние. Отчаяние, кроме которого он больше от Мадары ничего не услышит.  
      С того момента Мадара был полностью для мира потерян, и оставить его таким — значило потерять весь мир. Он, словно понимая это сам, ринулся в отчаянный бой не то с желанием отомстить, не то — умереть. И умереть было бы правильнее, не протяни Хаширама в очередной раз руку надежды и детской мечты.  
      Но отчаявшийся Мадара — ошибка Тобирамы. Отчаявшийся Мадара — словно раненый зверь, опаснее здорового вдесятеро. И Тобирама ранил этого зверя лично. Деяния такого Мадары — Тобирамы вина.  
      И эту вину не загладить — лишь избавить Мадару от причиненных мук. Раз уж убил его брата… Мадару уже не спасти. Только позволить ему встретиться с близкими.  
      Но нанести последний удар не позволил Хаширама; ради зыбкого мира с Учиха он был готов умереть сам.  
      И все происходящее следом казалось Тобираме абсурдом или каким-то нелепым сном. Мадара согласился на мир, в котором не будет брата.  
      Тобираме бы вздохнуть с облегчением, сбросить с себя груз вины и дурного предчувствия… Но так же, как не менялось его мнение о Мадаре, не изменилось и поведение самого Мадары. В каждом слове и каждом жесте его отчаянно ревела тоска. Тоска, которую наивный Хаширама не слышал, и кроме которой Тобирама не слышал впредь ничего.  
      Уж лучше было сразу избавить Мадару от страданий, а заодно и от будущих бед мир. Учиха, лишенный брата, никогда не обретет покой. Но Хаширама, наивный-наивный Хаширама, продолжал верить в то, что мечта оставалась общей. И в то, что ему удастся облегчить боль друга.  
      Представь Хаширама себя на месте Мадары, понял бы он его? Знай Хаширама, чем сулит смерть Изуны миру, позволил бы тогда Мадаре с раненым братом уйти? И нанес бы Тобирама ту смертельную рану, ввергая Мадару в безумство?..  
      То, что Тобирама называл безумством, выражалось в Мадаре безграничной тоской, таящейся под отреченностью.  
      Порой хотелось ощутить в Мадаре хоть каплю гнева или жажды мести — и то было бы легче.  
      Порой Тобираме хотелось самому отомстить себе, чтобы порадовать Мадару. Но уберегло бы это мир от грядущих бед?..  
      Чем безразличнее Учиха внешне, тем сильнее буря у него внутри и тем опаснее там зреют планы — поймет Тобирама позже. Когда вместо трупа Мадары он обнаружит теневой клон. Когда сам станет ожившим трупом.  
      Хаширама иногда рассказывал истории детства. Тобирама слушал неохотно и выкидывал их из головы, но кое-что само въелось в память. То, что у Мадары, как и у Хаширамы, оставался последний младший брат. Что Мадара вовсе не саму деревню лелеял в своих мечтах.  
      И что мечта с Хаширамой у них была не совсем общей.  
      Тобирама собственноручно убил последнего брата Мадары, и он как никто понимал, что деревня заклятого врага не утешит. Лишь еще больше погрузит в отчаяние, которое никто другой почему-то не замечал.  
      Просто никто другой не убивал то последнее, чем дорожил Мадара.  
      За то, во что превратился Мадара, и за все тяготы, обрушившиеся на мир, лишь Тобирама несет вину. Он тот, кто погрузил Мадару в отчаяние и в полной мере это осознавал. И ничего не делал. Ведь и так уже многое натворил.  
      Достаточно и того, что создал технику, которая сослужила Мадаре хорошую службу на развязанной им войне, — и даже не воскресила брата, с потерей которого Мадара смирился, но не простил.  
      Не Тобираму. Мир.  
      И это убивает и так мертвого Тобираму, потому что упрямый Учиха мстит совсем не тому.  
      Попав на поле боя очередной войны (мечта Хаширамы неспроста казалась ему несбыточной), Тобирама первым делом выискивает Мадару, чтобы хотя бы сейчас исправить давнюю свою ошибку и наконец его добить.  
      Но отчаянию Мадары, которое посеял в нем он, Тобираме противопоставить нечего.  
      Тело пронзает штырь, но оно не чувствует боли. Не чувствует и толики боли той, что испытывал все эти годы Мадара по кое-чьей вине.  
      — Тому, что вы, братья, не можете обрести былую силу, есть причина, — говорит Мадара и подразумевает собственное живое тело и их — трупы, но Тобирама слышит совсем не то.  
      Он слышит не изменившуюся со временем тоску.  
      Ведь и будучи трупами Тобирама с Хаширамой сражаются вместе, а Мадара несет свое бремя один.   
      Следующий штырь тоже не приносит мертвому телу боли, но дотрагивается до души отчаянием, в которое Мадара погружает мир.  
      — Честно говоря, давно мечтал с тобой расквитаться. Ведь ты — убийца Изуны!  
      И этот возглас насквозь пропитан тоской, а не жаждой мести.  
      В том, кем стал Мадара, кроме Тобирамы не повинен никто.  
      — Чтобы что-то защитить, надо принести что-то в жертву. Будь то друг, брат или собственный ребенок, — доносится до Тобирамы прямая цитата брата, полная затаенной обиды и тоски, и клинок пронзает молодого Учиха.  
      Тобирама, скованный отчаянием Мадары по рукам и ногам, не в силах ему помешать, как и никогда не был в силах.  
      Он повинен в смерти еще одного Учиха, так похожего на Изуну по злой иронии судьбы.  
      Он повинен в том, что Мадара додумался до своего плана.  
      Тобирама — причина всех натворенных Мадарой бед, но никто этого почему-то не признает.  
      Даже сам Мадара.


	3. Беды

      О том, кто скрывался под маской Тоби, Какаши мог догадаться с самой первой с ним встречи, которая первой далеко не была. Дурашливость, пространственные техники, так похожие на Камуи, и шаринган в том глазу, что уцелел под обломком скалы… Тоби будто специально наводил на определенные мысли. Будто дразнил.  
      Но от этих определенных мыслей Какаши отмахивался. Потому что шла миссия по поиску Саске (которую они, разумеется, провалили), и было совсем не до того.  
      Но точнее, конечно же, не поэтому.  
      Потому что это было невозможно. Потому что в то, что это возможно, попросту не верилось. Потому что дурашливость сменилась вдруг коварством, которое с Обито не сочеталось никак.  
      Потому что Обито — благороднейший из людей, которых знал Какаши. Потому что Обито слишком любил мир, чтобы так легко с ним распрощаться. Потому что Обито никогда бы не назвался Мадарой, имя которого не каждый решался упоминать.  
      В конце концов, кто, кроме Мадары, смог бы объявить всему миру войну? Уж точно не трусишка Обито, льющий слезы по пустякам.  
      О том, что Обито любил мир, пока была жива Рин, Какаши старался не думать. Все-таки Обито умер раньше Рин, и он не успел бы возненавидеть мир.  
      (И оба умерли на глазах Какаши, а то и от его рук.)  
      О том, зачем Мадаре нужна маска, Какаши тоже старался не думать. Шрамы пройденных битв? Шиноби не так уж и часто уродуют лицо, особенно уровня Мадары. Позорные следы старости? Но короткие волосы Мадары (а ведь он носил длинные) даже не были тронуты сединой.  
      В образе этого Мадары настораживало все. Но не принимать же его теперь за Обито?..  
      Какаши напрасно себя утешал, и он сам это понимал прекрасно, но не признавал. Даже тогда, когда стало известно точно, что под маской — не Мадара. Даже тогда, когда сам вступил с Тоби в бой, слушая его речи.  
      Но не слушая голос разума, давно сопоставившего все факты.  
      Если Мадары собирались погрузить всех в иллюзию, то Какаши из своей иллюзии — иллюзии мертвого Обито — не вылезал. Он настолько жаждал возмездия от Обито, насколько и боялся встречи с ним. Потому что он не сдержал обещание. Потому что Какаши — мусор, не уберегший Рин. А впоследствии — и мир.  
      Пока противник был в маске, удавалось как-то держаться.  
      Разум понимал: если снять с противника маску, это выбьет его из колеи. А душа предвидела: если снять с противника маску, это выбьет из колеи Какаши.  
      О том, кто скрывался под маской Тоби, Какаши догадался с самой первой с ним встречи, но цепляться за отговорки было гораздо проще.  
      Когда противник все-таки остается без маски, что-то в Какаши надламывается. Горло сжимают все желания и страхи, воплощенные в явь, и становится трудно дышать.  
      Вопреки его отчаянным желаниям, Обито не торопится нападать. Будто видя Какаши насквозь, Обито направляет на него снисходительный взгляд, полный тягот мира и убеждений Мадары.  
      Но жажды мести в этом взгляде нет. Той, что следовало бы обрушиться на Какаши.  
      — Из-за тебя Рин погибла. Ведь так?  
      И стоит это услышать, как что-то в Какаши ломается. Но Обито по-прежнему не жаждет мстить. Просто он по детской привычке делает все наперекор и назло Какаши.  
      Вскоре прибывает сам Мадара, и Обито больше не нужно его играть.  
      Обито начинает играть с Какаши.  
      От пронизывающего взгляда некогда мертвого друга Какаши малодушно прячется за земляной стеной, которая для Обито не преграда. Обито не составляет труда убить Какаши, но он почему-то тянет. Наносит глубокие, но не смертельные раны; Какаши сопротивляться не хочет, но приходится. Но и у него не получается убить, когда выпадает шанс.  
      На последний удар они будто не решаются оба, хотя шансов выпадает тьма.  
      — Если ты думаешь, что я развязал войну только из-за тебя и Рин, то ты сильно ошибаешься. Но это не меняет того, что и ты, нарушивший обещание, и умершая Рин, и весь этот мир — для меня обманщики!  
      Обито, возможно, начинал войну не из-за Рин, но если бы не ее смерть, Обито никогда бы не засомневался в мире.  
      Сражаться против Обито как-то неправильно. Правильнее умереть от его руки.  
      Но войну завершить важнее, и эти два желания, прямо как Обито и Какаши, никак друг с другом не уживаются. Ведь будет проблематично умереть от руки Обито, если прежде придется его убить. Снова.  
      В том, что эта война развязалась, Какаши от и до виноват, что бы там ни говорил Обито. Какаши породил Четвертую войну еще тогда, когда сдался на Третьей. Когда оставил Обито под скалой, хотя мог наплевать на весь здравый смысл и вытащить. Когда не поверил в то, что Обито мог выжить, и когда не опомнился, встретив его в лесу. Наверное, Четвертую войну он породил еще раньше, когда невзлюбил Обито с самой первой с ним встречи.  
      Какаши не только породил войну, но и допустил смерть учителя и сиротство ученика, бросив Обито в руки Мадары.  
      Хотя если бы Какаши уберег Рин, Обито до такого бы не дошел даже в руках Мадары.  
      Лишившись самого дорогого, что было в мире, Обито перестал ценить мир. Какаши сам лишил Обито этого, но Обито почему-то винит не его.  
      Мадара и Обито винят в своих бедах мир.  
      Те же, кто породил их беды, винят себя в бедах мира.


End file.
